Matt McGinnis
History (Submitted by Oracle 2.0) Matt McGinnis (2027): 2015 - Present Matthew “Matt” McGinnis is the second son of Julie McGinnis with Warren McGinnis; and the younger brother of Terry. Matt at a young age idolized his older brother but due to their age gap, Terry rarely had time for Matt. And since both of his parents were busy, Matt decided that negative attention was an acceptable alternative and did his best to make Terry’s life a living hell. Matt did whatever he could to annoy Terry or get his older brother in trouble and this trait only became more pronounced when Terry and Matt’s parents separated and thus separated the brothers, with Matt living with his mother in Burnside and Terry staying in Gotham with their father. Later when their father died, Matt had a hard time coping and though he remained the annoying little brother, he eventually came to view his older brother and regular babysitter as a role model. It took a couple of hears, but eventually Matt decided that Terry was cool again and the two developed a more amiable relationship, though of course they were still brothers and would continue to tease one another. Of course, Matt did not realize it, but Terry was about to get much cooler in his eyes. At the start of the 2026-2027 school year, Terry was responsible for keeping an eye on Matt after school and decided that Matt would get a kick out of hanging out at Stately Wayne Manor, Bruce was not thrilled with this arrangement and agreed to it, as long as it was temporary. It took Matt all of three weeks to get bored and decided to shadow Terry to see where his brother would disappear to after he dropped Matt off. After Terry would run errands, he would always disappear into the Manor’s elevator or into one of two basement rooms. It took Matt another five days to find a secret elevator in the mansion’s spa and there he was caught by Bruce Wayne. So, like any “reasonable” preteen boy. Matt accused Bruce Wayne of being a serial killer with a “killing room” and threatened to go to the police. After discussing it with Terry, Bruce decided that they would let Matt in on their secret to buy his silence (Terry had doubts it would work but Bruce had more experience with energetic preteens). After seeing the Batcave, Matt insisted that he needed to be a hero as well; Terry told him he’d have to settle for “sidekick”… if he could handle the training. Honestly, it seems Matt’s handling the training pretty well. He actually seems focused… for once. Maybe he’ll actually be Robin one day, but for now, he’s just an “Egg”.Batwave Files: Matt McGinnis Threat Assessment Resources * Avid Gamer * Superhero Expert * Big Mouth * Curious to a Fault * Knows How to Push Terry's Buttons. * Photo-Reactive Armor * Batarang/Grapnel Launchers * Tri-Optic Goggles * Fully Stocked Utility Belt * Holographic Image Projection * Hardlight Forearm Guards/Miniature Force Field Generator Trivia and Notes Trivia * Matt is Robin Beta (or Egg-Two), Robin Alpha is Helena Wayne. * In 2027 the Robins are less a sidekick to Batman and more of his eyes and ears. The use advanced stealth to sneak around Gotham and then utilize surveillance systems built into their suits to gather intel on the criminal underworld, corrupt officials, or just collect chatter for Oracle to later sift through with the Batwave to provide Batman with leads and intelligence to aid in his crusade. The Robins working in tandem allows them to watch each other's backs and if one gets into a difficult situation, they can flank their enemies or engage in a system of hit and run where the two's similar costumes and their constant movement can make others believe that the new Robin has superspeed or teleportation abilities. When they do join Batman, they mainly work from the shadows, projecting holographic Batmen to distract and disorient enemies and drawing the attention of armed guards to allow Batman to sneak into areas he shouldn't be without resorting to violence.E27 Journal: A Guide to 2027 * The buttons in Robin's suit switch the optics on their visors. Red is thermal, green is low-light, and yellow is an analytical mode that syncs up to the Batwave and gives them tactical assessments, face recognition, and allows them to take pictures and interact with a HUD that pops up in their field of view. Pressing the active button again switches to normal lenses (white eyes). Pressing all three buttons activates or deactivates their cloaking system.Robin Alpha 2027 (Earth-27) Commission * Robin's suit is equipped with stealth fiber weave in their capes and hoods, photo-reactive armor (turns darker/lighter to match environmental lighting), batarang/grapnel launchers (the glowing part on their wrist fires hardened rubber batarangs or a grapnel line), tri-optic goggles (thermal, enhanced night vision, and Batwave sync), fully stocked utility belt, holographic image projection (the circle on their gauntlets), hardlight forearm guards/miniature force field generator, the knuckledusters on their gloves also emit a burst of energy upon impact to give their punches added power and to better protect their own hand. * Matt's blood type is B+. * His Biographical Entry in Batwave Files has 1 page and was last updated 01/18/2027.Batwave Files: Matt McGinnis Notes * Part of the Earth-2027 continuity. Links and References * Appearances of Matt McGinnis * Character Gallery: Matt McGinnis Category:Characters Category:Bat Family (2027) Category:Earth-2027 Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Male Characters Category:McGinnis Family Category:Subsidiary Reality B Category:Submitted by Oracle 2.0